geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Flub
Flub was an extremely popular American player and YouTuber in Geometry Dash with about 200,000 subscribers. He is known for his family friendly content and Discord server. He runs a weekly series dubbed “Flub vs Fans” in which he and a couple of viewers attempt a Geometry Dash (now including Fortnite) challenge over a Discord call, ranging from star grinding to creating. He also does occasional streams on YouTube in which he plays levels made by viewers, shouts out and raids small channels and occasionally challenges them to a Geometry Dash-related game of Kahoot. Levels Unrated Levels * Acropolis lvl1 - A nerfed version of Acropolis. * Aftermath lv1 - A nerfed version of Aftermath. * Allegiance Nerfed - A nerfed version of Allegiance. * Artificial Ascent l1 - A nerfed version of Artificial Ascent. * Asteroid Belt * Athanatos Nerfed - A nerfed version of Athanatos. * Base After Base Auto - An auto version of Base after Base. * Bizarre Phantasm Lv1 - A nerfed version of A Bizarre Phantasm. * Black Blizzard Nerf - A nerfed version of Black Blizzard. * Bloodbath lv1 * Breakthrough lv1 - A nerfed version of Breakthrough. * Cataclysm New Copy - A copyable of (New) Cataclysm. * CbLvl1 * Clubstep Lvl 1 - A nerfed version of Clubstep. * Clubstep Not Demon * Contest * Creeper Force Nerfed - A nerfed version of Creeper Force. * Deadlocked lvl1 - A nerfed version of Deadlocked. * El Dorado Lv1 - A nerfed version of El Dorado. * Electrodynamix Auto - An auto version of Electrodynamix. * Electrodynamix lvl1 - A nerfed version of Electrodynamix. * Epic worthy Level * Euphoria * Forest Temple Lv1 - A nerfed version of Forest Temple. * FvF Bossfight * FvF Decoration * FvF pixel art * Galactic Fragility L1 - A nerfed version of Galatic Fragility. * GD is Dead * hell Factory Nerfed - A nerfed version of The Hell Factory. * Hexagon Force eZ - A nerfed version of Hexagon Force. * Hi Nerfed - A nerfed version of Hi. * If 8o was lv1 (unrated) - A nerfed version of 8o. * If Cycles was Lvl1 - A nerfed version of Cycles. * Infinite Power * Larkinclysm * Layout Challenge FVF * LightSpeed * Monody * Necropolis lvl1 - A nerfed version of Necropolis. * Phobos Lv1 - A nerfed version of Phobos. * Red World Nerfed - A nerfed version of Red World Rebirth. * RobTop Difficult - A level that consists of the more difficult parts from RobTop's official levels. * Sakupen Hell Nerfed - A nerfed version of Sakupen Hell. * Seizure - A level that features very fast flashing light effects. * Silent Circles Lv1 - A nerfed version of Silent Circles. * Sonic Wave * Sonic Wave Infinity - A joke to fool everyone into thinking that he had actually beaten it, though he has actually used invisible auto. * Sonic Wave lv1 - A nerfed version of the light blue version of Sonic Wave. * Sonic Wave Nerfed - A nerfed version of the dark blue version of Sonic Wave. * Speed of Light * Stereo Shakeness - A remake of Stereo Madness with shake triggers throughout the level. * Super Mario Bros - A Mario-themed level. * ToE 2 Lv1 - A nerfed version of Theory of Everything 2. * ToE Easier - A nerfed version of Theory of Everything. * Ultimate Phase Lv1 - A nerfed version of The Ultimate Phase. * UltimateDemonMix Lv1 - A nerfed version of Ultimate Demon Mix. * Waveclysm - A version of Cataclysm in wave-form. * Windy Landscape Auto - An auto version of Windy Landscape. * xStep easy - A nerfed version of xStep. * Yatagarasu Nerfed - A nerfed version of Yatagarasu. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Eep - A nerfed version of Yatagarasu that was accidentally uploaded. Trivia * Flub reached 100,000 subscribers on June 3, 2017 - about 1.5 years after he started his channel. He received his silver play button on December 21. * Players once claimed that Flub had hacked, but following numerous debates, he finally made a video dissuading the rumors. * During the Juniper harassment situation, there was a fanfiction written in Juniper's Fandom page. A user named Water then uploaded the full fanfiction. https://youtu.be/JdTeROKhS68 * Flub was mildly involved in the drama between Cyrillic and Sea. He told Cyrillic that he was basically being beaten by Sea (which he was). References Category:Level creators Category:Players